


The Other Half

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a one-shot that deals with the aftermath of war with a certain twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Summary: There was a picture I saw on Tumblr that got me to thinking how hard was it really for George after Fred died. Here is a little one-shot on my take on the aftermath of Fred's death.**

**I know this goes a bit against canon, but it worked for how I saw this story.**

**If you're anything like me, you will need a tissue.**

**The Other Half**

George walked up to his room. He stood in the doorway. He just didn't have the heart to walk in. All his life it was always him and his brother. Now, it was just a four wall room. After what seemed like hours, that were just minutes, George walked inside the room and closed the door.

There wasn't an inch of the room that didn't remind him of his brother. On the floor, by the window, was a scorch mark where he and Fred were trying to work out their Weasley fireworks.

" _Alright, Georgie," Fred said. "Let's try it again."_

" _Right, Freddy."_

_Fred aimed the dragon firecracker so it was pointing out of the window._

" _Okay, Georgie, give me a count down."_

" _5...4...3...2..."_

" _FRED! GEORGE!"_

" _Yeah, mum?" George called out._

" _You boys better not do anything in that room."_

" _Never mum," Fred answered, smiling at George. George covered his mouth with both hands so that he would be heard laughing._

" _I mean it, you two," their mom yelled from the other side of the door._

" _Never..."_

" _mum..."_

" _Don't you..."_

" _Trust us?"_

_They both knew that saying that would only insight their mother to come inside the room, so Fred cast a Disillusion charm on their product just as their room door opened._

" _Hello, mother," both boys chorused._

_Molly had always been wary of her twins. She loved them with all her heart, but they could be a handful and when her devious twins would look at her angelically, she knew the house would not be safe._

" _Alright, boys, what are you up to?" Molly asked with her hands on her hips._

" _Nothing, mother," they both chorused._

_Molly raised her eyebrow. She pulled out her wand and pointed it to the room._

" _Finite..."Molly started, but was stopped by one of the twins. She hated to admit she didn't know which at the time._

_Fred and George knew the spell that was going to be cast and that would not be good for their testing. Both jumped up to stop her, but Fred was just a little faster._

" _Mum, didn't you want us to clean up?" Fred walked over to their mum and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well, that's what we were doing. We just was cleaning up." While talking, Fred pivoted her around so that she was facing the door.  
"Alright," Molly conceded. "But I don't want to find you trying to burn down the house."_

" _Never, mum," Fred sounded abashed giving a quick glance at his twin with a wink. George stood there trying not to laugh at his brother._

" _Dinner will be ready soon," Molly said, walking out of the room and Fred closing the door behind her._

_Fred leaned up against the door while George looked at his brother._

" _Phew, that was close," Fred said pulling himself off the door. "Let's try this thing." He removed the charm._

_They lit the firecracker and watched as it flew out of the window and exploded into an array of lights and sparks. The sparks gathered into a large dragon head that went off and turned back towards the house. The twins watched in awe as their creation did exactly what they wanted it to do. Finishing with millions of sparks and lights coming towards the house. Both boys were elated at their creation. Their happiness was short lived when they looked at the floor and saw the scorched mark on the carpet._

" _FRED! GEORGE!"_

_The twins looked at each other. They heard their mum coming back towards the room. There was no way out of this one. They knew they would feel the end of their mom's wooden spoon tonight. Especially when she saw the carpet._

George sat on the bed that use to be Fred's. There was a ghost of a smile when he remembered that night. Oh, they were so proud of themselves that night. Their first product that led to them opening up their shop. And if it wasn't for a certain Harry Potter who gave them their start money, they knew there would have been more nights of them trying out their product in the house. When Harry gave them that money, they were able to work outside the house.

Now, it seem so distant. Even though Fred and George closed the shop to help out with the war, George had not been back since. It was still to hard for him to go on. Losing his other half was just too much.

It had been a month since the final battle and George was sitting in his old room where he and Fred would think of different things to bring something interesting into their family's lives. Even his mother and father had to admit that there was never a dull day when it came to them.

The first tear fell as George sat in the room. He didn't even notice his mom standing at the door.

"George."

No answer. George hasn't spoken since Fred's funeral. Truth be told, George hadn't spoken since Fred died next to him.

Fred died as he lived, with a smile on his face. It took George's smile with him. Molly walked into the room and sat down beside her son.

"George," Molly said. "Please come back to me."

A hitch in her son's breathing was the only response that she got. She wrapped her arms around her son and he leaned into her embrace. The tears just flowed from the lonely twin's eyes. He gripped his mother's dress as if he was trying to hold on from the cyclone of despair that he was feeling.

"I know you miss him, baby," Molly soothed after George's sobbing turned to hiccups. "You may call me selfish, but I need my son back. I've lost so many family members to this war. I cannot and will not lose you."

Molly could feel the pull of her dress from where George was gripping it. She just sat there and held her middle child. She lost one and was not going to loose the other. She was going to fight for him.

"I miss him so much."

The voice was low and mumbled into his mother's arms, but Molly heard it just as loud and clear. Her hold on her son got tighter as his sobbing came back full force.

"I know, love." Molly slightly rocked her baby in her arms. "I miss him, too."

Molly looked up and saw that they were no longer alone. Standing in the doorway, a very pregnant Angelina was there with tears in her eyes. After the war, Molly had become very protective of Angelina. She was pregnant with Fred's baby.

**Ten Years Later**

"Uncle George! Uncle George!"

George was sitting in the pallor reading the Daily Prophet when he was attacked by his nieces. Angelina had twins three months after the war. It was not known then that those two girls brought their uncle back from the brink of total despair. When he held his nieces, he felt something that he hadn't felt since May 1st of '98. He could feel his brother in his nieces. George never married, but he did help out with his nieces.

The twins crawled up in their uncle's lap. Both girls on each knee. When he moved his paper, they both leaned against a shoulder.

"Uncle George..." Sarah asked.

"Do you love us?" Susan finished.

George's arms wrapped around his heart and squeezed them tightly.

"More than you know," he whispered to his nieces.

"Well..."

"we just..."

"wanted to..."

"know..."

"since you..."

"weren't doing..."

"what you promised."

To others that little conversations would have been a headache, but since it was something that he and Fred would do often it didn't bother him one bit. He just knew how to look at them and not get dizzy from looking at one to the other while they talked.

"And what is it that I supposedly promised?" George slyly asked.

Susan pouted as Sarah sat up and put her hand on her hips. George looked at his nieces and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright. Alright. You win," George chuckled. "Get ready and we'll leave."

Cheers and whoops came from the girls as they jumped off their uncle's lap and ran upstairs. George looked back at the Daily Prophet and looked back at what caught his attention. A memorial was going to be erected to honor all the witches and wizards that died during the last war. George couldn't help the feeling of missing his other half, but the laughter of his nieces changed that feeling.

"You coming..."

"Uncle George?"

George got up from the couch and walked to the door where he found his nieces waiting for him with their coats on. A genuine smile came across George's face as he looked at his nieces that favored his both his brother and their mother.

"Let's go," he said as they walked out of the house.

**THE END**

**A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed my little one-shot. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie pages on Facebook and Tumblr.**


End file.
